Fiona Coyne Day
by YukiGuni
Summary: Fiona decides it's about time they give "Fiona Coyne Day" another go. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Fiona Coyne Day

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Imogen Moreno opened her locker with a soft clink, the door whining as she pulled it open, her bag slung over her shoulder loosely. She was dressed casually, a pair of black shorts around her gently fanned hips, a long graphic t-shirt with a spectacled cat plastered on it hugging her torso, her hair tied up with various colorful pins, keeping it out of her way and completing the unique look she was so fond of. She pulled at the jacket that hung around her arms and threw it into the locker, slightly miffed that her mother had pushed it on her, insisting that she may get cold and get sick if she didn't take it, her soft, rational voice difficult to argue with.

She had to admit however, it was nice having a mother around to pester her with random concerns for her well being.

Natalie's help was greatly appreciated now that her father's mental capacities had started to dwindle more and more with each passing day. The woman she now gladly called her mother had proven to be very helpful in taking care of him. It was strange how much she had actually started to enjoy her mother's company, how much she enjoyed explaining certain things to her on the weeks she stayed with her at her condo. She enjoyed her mother's questions about her day, the way her eyes softened and the way her voice grew light with humor as she recalled her own youth. She especially enjoyed talking about Fiona and she found her mother liked hearing about it, much to her relief. Yes, this relationship with her mother was certainly something that had begun to grow on her, something she could say she-dare she say it? - liked.

The spunky grade 12'er gave a soft sigh, pulling the jacket out again and folding it neatly before putting it back. She turned her head slightly, her lips curling into an inevitable smile as her brown eyes flickered over the dozens of photos that were plastered all over the interior of her locker.

There they were; the magnificent three as she fancied calling them; Eli, Fiona and herself, all scattered about her locker in clips, framed with vibrant hues of color and bits of cut out construction paper. They were random stills, moments of hilarity, their smiling faces bashful and shy, animated and silly; embarrassed and honest on the other side of an insistent lens. The photos were shot in the moment, quick memories caught and immortalized for lonely days that were surely lingering 'round the bend. There they were; sitting together at lunch, cutting out poster board, working on assignments, laughing and horsing around, their faces irritated and happy and everything in between.

She gave a soft laugh as she shoved her text books into her locker, her eyes dancing with amusement as she remembered a few of those incidences, remembered their bashful and annoyed voices as they complained that nothing could ever be done without documentation, Fiona's eyes dancing without a single trace of annoyance, Eli looking exasperated and genially irritated. Imogen bit her lip to stifle another laugh, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Someone looks happy today." a smooth voice remarked, breaking her pleasant reverie.

The spectacled girl felt a sudden shiver run through her at the sound of the lovely voice behind her. Immediately her knees weakened, her heart sped up, a sudden rush of both excitement and faintness running through her; she reached forward, grabbing a hold of the locker door to keep her from swaying. Only one person had the ability to cause such an exuberant reaction from her and that one person was the apple of her eye, her best friend, her beloved and ever so lovely girlfriend, that person was-

"Fiona Coyne. Greetings and salutations." Imogen welcomed, turning around on the heels of her high tops cheerily, her lips curled into a wide toothy grin.

Fiona stood there with all her regal and elegant glory, with her delightfully pale skin, soft to the touch, her beautifully rounded face, perfect in its minute details and her gray blue eyes that never failed to leave Imogen breathless. She stood before her in a roomy navy dress, red blazer and high heels, her dark thick curls spilling over her shoulders in glorious abundance. Imogen felt her smile grow wider, feeling her chest swell with pride at the beauty before her; at the perfection her girlfriend always displayed. She was definitely lucky to have found such a stunning beauty to call her own.

"Happy Fiona Coyne Day." the beautiful socialite offered with a lopsided grin, blue-grey eyes glinting with good humor, her round cheeks dimpling with a carefully contained excitement Imogen knew all too well.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Imogen drawled, her voice dipping and rising playfully as she leaned forward, her fingers tugging at her girlfriend's thick curls adoringly, enjoying the way they sprung back into tight rings when she released them, "I was more than certain that Fiona Coyne Day was-what?" Imogen tangled her fingers together in front of her and made a face, pretending to wrack her brain for the information, "Three weeks ago?" she offered, with three fingers, "Or was that just my imagination?"

The beautiful girl could only giggle at her adorable girlfriend's antics, her smile growing wider by the second.

"You are correct Miss Moreno, but my attempt to redo Fiona Coyne Day was a failure, if you recall." Fiona said playfully, cocking her head to the side as she spoke, "And now that things seem to be in order between me and Drew and between you and your Dad, I'd like to try it again." the socialite offered with a satisfied look. Imogen couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the mirth in her girlfriends voice, the delicate and not-so-lady-like implications it carried. Imogen loved Fiona's voice; she always had even before she even realized it. She loved how it dulled in her throat slightly when she was overwhelmed with something, how it rose and dipped playfully when they teased each other, how it wavered oh-so-painfully when she doubted something, some aspect of their relationship she always thought she was responsible for. She loved everything Fiona Coyne. And Fiona Coyne Day was no exception.

"Well then, aren't you in luck? I just happen to be free today and I would be honored to spend my very First Fiona Coyne Day-Do-Over with you." the spectacled girl announced quite proudly.

The blue eyed beauty giggled, the sound making Imogen's heart work twice as hard in her chest, making her smile grow wider and toothier.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky now aren't I?" the polished socialite said with a happy dimpled smile, "So, movies and take-out at my place tonight?" she suggested, her eyebrows and voice rising hopefully, "Drew is giving us the whole night to ourselves. He has a date with Bianca and he'll be out until tomorrow." She announced with a happy smile. Imogen made an exaggerated face, turning from Fiona dramatically and touching her forehead like some quintessential southern belle.

"Gasp! Well, Miss Coyne I didn't think you took me for that kind of lady!" Imogen said, feigning indignance. Fiona giggled at the response, her cheeks gaining a flourish of color at the suggestion.

"I never said anything about that!" she defended, looking at her girlfriend with amusement and something else dancing in her eyes.

"Well you didn't have to! I saw the way you were undressing me with your eyes!" Imogen accused dramatically, looking her girlfriend up and down suggestively, unable to contain a wolfish grin. Fiona gave a laugh, swatting her playfully on the shoulder.

"! You're terrible!" she scolded softly, her smile never faltering an ounce.

"I know." she giggled, tugging her girlfriend closer, her hands having since traveled from her shoulders to her waist, her fingers curling around the loose material of her dress. Fiona's perfume tickled her nose; something ridiculously expensive and Parisian and very Fiona-Coyne-like, "Just for the record though, I am not that kind of lady." she murmured, her grin suggesting otherwise.

Fiona giggled, allowing herself to be lead into a warm embrace, she felt her heart dance with joy, her tummy fluttering as her girlfriend rested her chin against her neck, her breath against the delicate pale skin of her collar.

"I should hope not Miss Moreno." she said with a happy smile, pulling away slightly and looking at her girlfriend adoringly. "And I don't expect you to be." she added quickly, blue eyes filled with honesty and patience, "We're taking things slow remember? Whatever speed you're on, I can be it on too." The socialite said with a happy smile, quoting what she had said many weeks ago in their defining moment between friendship and romance when they still stood uneasy before each other, unsure what expectations lay ahead.

Well, that hadn't been entirely accurate. Imogen knew that.

She knew it hadn't been a question on both parts; it had been a question on her part. She knew this and she was grateful for Fiona's patience with her. She had been grateful Fiona had set off to find her, to make things up to her, to set things straight, so to speak. She had been grateful for the lovely girl who cared for her enough to sort things out with her despite the doubts that consumed her.

Yes, she was definitely lucky.

Very lucky.

Imogen had to refrain from gushing visibly at the wondrous girlfriend Fiona Coyne had proven herself to be.

She leaned forward, tugging the beautiful girl closer so she could kiss her softly.

Fiona eagerly complied, melting against Imogen's soft lips helplessly like she always did.

Imogen loved that. She loved the way the gorgeous girl became puddie against her wandering hands and insistent lips, the beautiful Fiona Coyne delightfully helpless in her arms.

After exchanging soft, innocent kisses they pulled away, cheeks flushed and eyes twinkling with mischief. Imogen smiled at the blue eyed girl, bringing her hand up to brush her curls away from her face adoringly, fingertips lingering a bit longer than was needed. Fiona smiled shyly, her eyes speaking words she knew she couldn't say just yet but Imogen understood in the depths of her heart.

"You two really should head to class."

The two love birds broke apart quickly at the sudden rumbling voice behind them, blue and brown eyes opened wide in surprise.

Fiona stumbled un-gracefully backwards in her high heels, wind milling her arms about desperately while trying to keep her balance. Imogen hit the back of her head against her locker door while backing away, wincing and jerking forward quickly.

"Ow!"

"Dallas! What the hell!" Fiona cursed angrily, her face adopting a rose hue at being caught so shamelessly against her girlfriend and by this particular jock of all people.

The tall hockey player chuckled, opening his locker and looking over at the two girls with lingering eyes.

"Just saying, it's getting late. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind watching two hot chicks make-out in front of the lockers all day, but I'm pretty sure you guys are going to be late." he continued, his voice low in his chest and unnerving. Fiona gave him a displeased look and Imogen glared indiscriminately, not bothering to hide her displeasure for the tall and overly friendly jock who insisted on flirting with her girlfriend. Didn't he get the not so subtle hint?

"You're awful Dallas." Fiona shot, her blue-grey eyes amused despite her words; Imogen noted it quickly, turning her glare to her girlfriend in all of two seconds. She never learned now did she?

The jock gave a low chuckle and shut his locker, swinging his book bag over his broad shoulder in a fashion that very well deserved a metal, his cool demeanor never cracking for an instant.

"I'll let that one slide, just for you." he said with a wink, making his way over to the two, his grin wide and self deserving. Imogen grit her teeth.

Fiona couldn't help but laugh at his shamelessness, much to Imogen's displeasure, "Get out of here you meat head!" she scolded, swatting his shoulder as he walked passed them, his cool attitude never faltering.

"Alright! Alright! But only because you two are my favorite gal-palls." he said with a wink, running back to the flock of jocks he had strayed from. Imogen scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"He really needs to get that attitude checked out." The tan girl grumbled, leaning against her locker and glaring in his direction, all previous good humor having evaporated with the heat of jealousy, vanished completely from her expression.

Fiona gave the slender girl and bemused smile before leaning in closer to her, all apologetic smiles and affection.

"He's just a jock." she assured gently, waving her hand dismissingly in his direction.

That was true, he was just a silly boy pining for her girlfriend's attention, a puppy following her around, fully aware that fate had worked against him long ago and had favored the female gender the victor.

That was both comforting and infuriating at the same time, the knowledge that he still stuck around despite knowing very well he had no chance with the beautiful socialite.

"So, tonight? My place?" Fiona offered, hoping to lighten her girlfriend's mood with promises of kisses and cuddles to come. She was well aware Imogen disliked the tall Ice Hound for more than just one reason, but she didn't want the mood to spoil because of such an insignificant bystander.

"Definitely." Imogen said, her wolfish grin back on her face, the delightful spark in her eyes smoldering once again with promise, "I'll have Natalie drop me off at 6."

"Sounds like a plan." Fiona said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Imogen's cheek, "Now let's get going shall we?" she chirped, offering the slender girl her arm gallantly. Imogen accepted graciously, grinning up at the curly haired beauty.

"Let's."


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona Coyne Day

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"I'm home." Fiona called out, shutting the door to her condo and turning to see if her roommate was home.

"In here!" a masculine voice called out from the living room. Fiona smiled and put her over-sized purse down on the counter, making her way over to the living room.

"Hey," she greeted, feeling a grin pulling at her lips at what she saw before her. Drew was hunched over a large pile of laundry, still in his green uniform shirt, sorting through his clothes with an exasperated look on his handsome face.

"Hey to you too," he greeted with a wide smile, shoving a black shirt into his overnight bag. "I'm almost done; I'll be out of your hair in a bit."

Fiona gave a laugh, "Okay. Did you get my text?" she asked, hopeful.

Drew scoffed, shaking his head, smiling despite himself. "Yeah I did. And I swept, vacuumed and did the dirty dishes you left in the sink this morning." Fiona smiled widely.

"At a boy." she praised with a nod and a ruffle of his hair. Drew laughed and shook his head.

"What time is Imogen coming over?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. Fiona sat down on her lavished couch, crossing one leg over the other smoothly.

"At 6."

"Okay, cool. I'll be out of here before then." he said with a nod, "What are you guys doing tonight?" Fiona raised an eyebrow in his direction, a grin tugging at her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she drawled, looking at the young man with a mix of disapproval and amusement.

"Come on, two chicks alone all night in the place I live? You have to give me something." he argued.

Fiona laughed, rolling her eyes, "Calm down you horn dog, I'm not telling you a thing."

Drew laughed and continued sorting through his laundry. He was planning on staying at Bianca's for the night, something that was quite disturbing in Fiona's opinion, but something she was grateful for anyway.

It had become harder to get time alone with her girlfriend considering the issues with her father, but now that everything had settled down between Imogen and Natalie it was easier to get her to come over for a date.

It wasn't just that it had been difficult to get time alone with Imogen when everything was still concealed behind closed doors; it was just that Imogen wasn't entirely present even when they were together. Of course at the time Fiona had assumed that it had been something she had done, she had an insecurity about herself when it came to relationships, but she had been painfully wrong she later learned. After finding out the truth behind what had been happening with Imogen's father, after witnessing it fist hand at the Moreno household, she had understood that things were much more serious than she had initially thought.

It had been extremely difficult for Imogen when her father's mental capacities had started a snow balling pace of deterioration, his mind having gaps between memories, gaps that could fill years of both his life and Imogen's.

Volta's death had made things even harder, the dogs absence a constant reminder of the danger her father could wind up doing to himself and to others.

It had been even harder _still_ as Imogen's denial spiraled out of control. She had been hell bent on taking care of him on her own, shutting away the entire world, spurred forward by her fear of betraying the man that had raised her, betraying him like her mother had long ago, abandoning him and leaving him to whatever fate brought his way.

Fiona had been worried, watching as the girl she cared for more than anyone recklessly threw everything away in an attempt to prove herself as something she never needed to.

She had been grateful when Imogen had finally sought out her mother, realizing that there were things fish pie just couldn't fix, things like deteriorating neurons and the breaking down of brain matter. It had been then that Imogen became herself again, when the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

Fiona could still remember the expression of relief and utter joy on her girlfriend's face when she had returned to school, her eyes dancing over the extravagant set she had designed herself, finally life-sized and functional. That moment had been worth all the worry. In that moment she saw life breathe it's way back into her girlfriends small frame, she saw life twinkle in her eyes again, pulling at her smile, singing through her voice. Yes, she had definitely been grateful for Natalie's interference.

Drew mumbled something to himself, breaking Fiona's train of thought. She blinked a few times, shaking the sudden tiredness out of her body and turning to her roommate curiously. He took a pair of jeans into his hands and made a face, putting them back down and picking up a more flattering pair. The beautiful girl cocked a brow in his direction, amused by his sudden concern in fashion sense. She supposed he did need to look good tonight. She made a curious face at the thought.

Heterosexual relationships were something she still found a bit odd in and of themselves, the _sexual _aspect especially. The reason behind this was, well, obvious. She gave a soft laugh turning her head away.

She couldn't understand how anyone could be attracted to such bulky, grace-less bodies, their frumpy posture and self deserving attitude nothing less than unappealing in her opinion. The male gender lacked a _finesse _that that the female gender naturally had, a beauty and quiet grace that just demanded admiration from all and any that looked upon it. There was just something so perfect about the female figure. Her thoughts drifted to her girlfriend, the way she filled out her shorts and t-shirt, the way she gracefully walked, hips swaying slightly. Yes, the female gender was definitely much more interesting. The male body on the other hand was the exact opposite, she though, blue eyes falling on her roommate. This of course was the point she supposed, biology and evolution working together in the furthering of the species and whatnot. She saw the logic behind it, but that was about it. The male body was just so mechanical and operative, hard and bulky, unbalanced and unwelcoming like some man-made machine. She never did quite understand what was so attractive about them, but she had no room to judge.

_I did have my fair share of failed heterosexual attempts_, she thought with a wry grin, _and I can't exactly start judging others for their sexual orientation now can I?__  
_  
"Alright, I'm good to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Drew said with a satisfied look on his face, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He turned to Fiona, "Be good and remember to use protection." he lectured with mock sternness, his finger in the air. Fiona laughed, standing back up and running her hands over her dress to smooth out the material.

"The same goes for you Casanova." she drawled, cocking her head to the side saucily, her curls falling over her shoulder. Drew laughed, running a hand through his hair, obviously embarrassed.

"Thanks Mom. Well, I'm off." he drawled, heading for the door. He stopped suddenly and turned around, his expression mixed, "And try not to make too much of a mess, you did just make me clean the entire condo."

"Geez Drew! You're worse than my mother! Just get out of here already!" Fiona said with a laugh, her pale colored eyes dancing with amusement. The tanned young man threw his arms in the air as of defeated.

"Alright! I'm out of here! But if you guys make a mess you're cleaning it all up!" he half laughed half threatened.

"Okay! Bye!" Fiona called out, obviously ignoring him. He muttered something she was sure was obscene before finally shutting the door.

She walked over the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, taking out a chilled water bottle. She took a sip and stood still for a moment, pale blue eyes inspecting the loft quietly, a bemused smile on her lips.

There was nothing out of place.

Drew had done a great job, per usual. She gave a happy sigh, walking over to the living room and turning on the television, walking over to her movie collection. She bit her lip softy, pale colored eyes flickering over the titles, fingers dancing over the DVDs, finally picking a few out. She bit her lip and smiled, unable to contain her excitement.

Imogen was finally coming over for the night for the first time since they had started dating. Finally they were going to have their long coveted date night. She had much to be excited about on this very special Fiona Coyne Do-Over Day.

She could still remember those days when they had struggled to stand their newly born relationship on its shaking feet, she remembered the insecurities they had to work through, the sentiments they had left unsaid and unattended on that chilly night of the Frostival, the things that had come back to haunt them not long after.

But those were days of the past, of quivering confused children grasping for something in the dark, a vague idea they had only imagined in girlish day dreams and love sick sighs, things they had no real understanding of. How could they have? They had both had nothing but half formed unbalanced failures they couldn't even begin to call relationships. They had been right to be hesitant, to be scared, they had both bore scars of the past, of immature infatuations and fleeting feelings of something that vaguely resembled love that had left them both empty and alone and scarred.

But they had worked past that, they had held on to each other in the midst of their turmoil and family struggles and had emerged stronger than before. They had emerged as a couple, as a strong, functioning, loving couple, and finally, finally they were going to have a date night without her pesky roommate ruining the mood! Fiona thanked her lucky stars for that.

There was a ding at the door, tearing Fiona from her thoughts suddenly.

She let out a happy sigh and made her way over, feeling her heart flutter happily in her chest, her knees quiver ever so slightly with excitement.

She pulled the door open and was met by a wide grin and a happy squeal.

"Fions! Look what I got for our very first Fiona Coyne Day!" Imogen squealed happily, thrusting a delicately designed paper bag into Fiona's arms. Fiona laughed and accepted it, peeking inside, "Red velvet cake!" Imogen announced before her girlfriend could fully inspect the contents of the bag, stepping into the condo with her overnight bag slung over her shoulder, taking off her coat.

"Ooh! Delish!" Fiona said, obviously pleased by her girlfriends choice in pastries. She followed Imogen, placing the folded paper bag down on the counter and took her coat.

"Mhmm! Natalie and I drove over to that bakery downtown." Imogen explained, putting her bag down and prying the pink box open, peeking at the fanciful treat with delight. Fiona hung the coat in the coat rack and made her way over to her girlfriend with a dimpled smile.

"That place is ridiculously expensive, Immy! You didn't have to." she said, looking at the label on the neatly creased brown bag. Imogen smiled and dipped her finger into the rich frosting, tasting the sweetness with childlike mischievousness.

"Only the best for my high society girl." she teased, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Fiona's lips, smearing some frosting against the perfection they were in the process. Fiona giggled, licking the remains of her lips slowly with a pleased and slightly naughty look.

"Why, don't I have the best girlfriend in the world?" she teased, bringing Imogen into her arms with a happy expression.

"Yes, you really do." Imogen replied playfully, then stopped, looking around the loft, suddenly self conscious. "Is Drew gone already?" she asked, her eyes shifting around suspiciously.

"Yeah he just left a few minutes ago." she replied, looking about the loft halfhazardly, "I made him clean the condo, I couldn't have Casa Coyne messy on our very first real Fiona Coyne Day now could I?" She explained with a wry grin. Imogen giggled.

"Ooh, you are so evil, I love it." she said with a scrunch of her nose. Fiona grinned.

"I know you do."

"So what are we watching?" Imogen asked, her eyes dancing with excitement, "What are we ordering?" she quickly added, absolutely abandoning her last question and moving on to more pressing matters, "Ooh! Can we order pizza? No! Chinese! Both! Pretty pretty please with Nutella on top?" She begged, tugging at her girlfriends clothes like a child. Fiona couldn't help but laugh.

"Immy, I hate Nutella. You know that. Now chocolate on the other hand, put that on anything and then you have a deal."

Imogen giggled, leaning forward a bit so that she could play with Fiona's dangling earrings, fingernails grazing her delicate earlobes purposefully.

"How about kisses?" she offered, pursing her lips together, eyeing the curly haired girl impishly. Fiona grinned, her expression unladylike and roughish.

"That's even better." she husked, sending a delightful thrill though the smaller girl.

"Better than chocolate?" she asked, raising an eyebrow challengingly, her heart jumping in her chest. Fiona pretended to mull it over in her head, her brows arching, her expression feigning indecisiveness.

"Fions!" Imogen scolded, eyeing the girl with mock indignation. Fiona giggled.

"Definitely better than chocolate." she said finally, her voice rich and amused and filled with devious promise.

"You're so sweet." Imogen said sarcastically, tugging at her girlfriends curls, urging her closer.

"Only for you." she whispered, leaning forward and catching her girlfriend's lips with hers. Imogen felt her knees all but buck at the delightful sensation, wrapping her arms about the girl's waist, enjoying the sensation of their closeness. Fiona pulled away slightly, her tongue darting out and running over her bottom lip with a happy grin, giving Imogen the most heartwarming expression she had ever seen.

"We can definitely order both." she declared finally, sneaking another small kiss from her girlfriend. Imogen gave a soft laugh.

"You're such an easy girl to convince. I may have to abuse this power once in a while." she husked, grinning up at her girlfriend.

Fiona giggled, biting her bottom lip softly.

"This is something I could condone, Miss Moreno." she declared saucily, scrunching up her nose adorably.

"You _Casanova_, you." Imogen teased, stepping back and fishing through her purse for her phone, "Now what do you want from our usual Chinese place? The cashew chicken?" she asked, looking for the number on her phone.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Fried rice or steamed?" Imogen asked, pulling the phone to her ear.

Fiona paused for a second, mulling it over.

"Steamed."

"'Kay," Imogen nodded, committing the information to memory and turning her attention to the other person on the line, "Hello, I'd like to place an order. Yeah, can we get an order of the cashew chicken? Steamed please. Yeah and can we get an order of the shrimp phat tai? Yeah. That's fine."

Fiona busied herself with setting up the living room in their preferred fashion, with pillows and blankets in abundance in a makeshift fort. She walked into her bedroom, taking the pillows from her bed and walking out into the living room.

Imogen hung up and started her pizza order. Fiona scrunched her nose as she heard what she was ordering, not quite fond of the mixture of bacon, pineapple and Chinese food.

"Okay! All done!" Imogen announced triumphantly, "The food should be here in 30 minutes or less or it's free! So start the clock!" she said, throwing herself on the comfortable couch.

Fiona laughed, "You are going to get sick with pizza, phat thai and cake." She chastised, making herself comfortable on the oversized couch.

"And twizzlers and popcorn and pixi sticks!" Imogen declared as if offended that Fiona had left those out. "I loaded up on snacks before coming over Miss Fiona Coyne, it is a special occasion after all!"

Fiona laughed, sitting down next to her girlfriend, "It is isn't it?"

"Why of course. It's only my second favorite day of the year."

"What's your first?"

"Imogen Moreno Day, duh Fions! Isn't that obvi?"

Fiona laughed, her blue gray eyes dancing with amusement.

"Well isn't that a coincidence? That is also my favorite day of the year."

"Ooh, you're so smooth." Imogen teased, sitting up and grinning at the beautiful girl in front of her. Fiona gave a soft laugh, giving her a self satisfied look.

"I know, right?"

"And cocky!" Imogen retorted quickly, laughing.

"Hey!" Fiona defended, leaning her weight of her hands as she leaned forward on the couch, "I take offense to that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Imogen asked, inching her way over to the beautiful girl in front of her, her eyes dipping low and catching the dip of her cleavage. They darted back up quickly, her face suddenly hot, her heart racing. Why did her dress have to dip so low on her chest? And moreover... why the hell did Fiona look so damn good in that dress?

"Mmm..." Fiona pretended to mull it over, completely unaware of her girlfriends wandering eyes, "How about a kiss?" she offered. Imogen but her lip, her smile growing wide. Fiona Coyne would be the death of her at this rate.

"That I can do." she said with a laugh, tugging at her girlfriends curls with her fingers teasingly, urging her closer. Fiona gave her a dimpled grin, eyes twinkling with playfulness. Imogen grinned back, leaning forward and brushing her lips against Fiona's. The beautiful socialite smiled into the kiss, her hands wandering about the other girls back, curling around the material of her shirt.

Imogen wrapped her arms about the curvier girl, her hands running over the fabric of her dress, slipping underneath her blazer teasingly, feeling the dip of her waist, the fanning of her hips, Imogen felt her heart bang against her chest. Fiona felt so good. She gave a soft whimper, her girlfriend's fingers having found their way underneath her shirt and along her back like fire. Imogen found herself tangled against Fiona, her heart pounding in her chest, her breath labored and eager for something she still didn't quite understand. She gave a soft moan, parting her lips against Fiona's, letting her tongue slip past her lips and rejoicing in the wonderful act. She moaned, leaning forward, wanting to feel as much of the gorgeous girl as she could.

Fiona growled softly in her chest, a delightfully delicate sound despite the primal desire behind it. She wrapped her arms around Imogen, kissing the girl for all she was worth, which was a hell of a lot in Fiona's opinion.

Imogen moaned softly, pushing herself up against her girlfriend, her breasts pushed against Fiona's and coaxing a delightfully throaty sound of approval from the beautiful girl. Imogen found her fingers tangled in her girlfriends curls, found them tugging at her, found her teeth biting down on her perfect bottom lip, teasing her, fanning the embers of desire within both of them further.

Fiona gave a soft gasp, tugging at her girlfriend insistently, delicate fingers curling against the sensitive skin of her lower back, teasing with their delicate scratches and wistful caress, slipping underneath her bra strap and stroking the delicate skin she found there.

"Fi..." Imogen gasped, her breath labored as she pushed herself against her girlfriend even more, her heart thrashing about in her chest as if begging to be freed from its prison. She pulled at Fiona's blazer, instant and urgent against her, aching to feel more of her, to explore more of that wonderful body. The blue eyed girl took it off quickly and threw it aside, not caring where it landed.

Imogen sighed as Fiona's silky bare arms came around her, relishing the sensation of skin on skin, wondering about how delightful it would feel to tear off that dress and hold her.

"Immy..." Fiona moaned, tugging at the girl, pulling her closer still, her delicate fingers adventurous despite herself, tugging at the material of her shirt.

"Fions.." Imogen leaned back pulled Fiona down on top of her, her eyes rolling back as Fiona's body came down snug against her own like a delicious dream. She gave a soft groan, parting her legs to make room for the gorgeous girl, pulling at the material of her dress urgently with impatient hands. Fiona giggled softly, leaning down to kiss her, parting her lips against Imogen's, her hands wandering along her thighs, pulling her legs tightly around her own hips. Imogen groaned her back arching against Fiona.

This girl would be the end of her, Imogen thought for the second time through her haze. She would be the absolute death of her! How was it possible for someone to be this perfect? Imogen was at a loss. How could someone be so perfect, so beautiful, be such a great kisser and feel this good in her arms all at once? It was a mystery, a mystery she could devote an eternity to solving.

Fiona gave a soft whimper as Imogen's lips trailed along her jaw line, kissing their way down her neck softly. She gave a sigh, craning her neck in an attempt to give Imogen more space to kiss. Imogen thanked her with a gentle bite.

"Immy..." Fiona moaned, tugging at the stray locks against Imogen's neck with a delicate curl of her fingers, wanting more.

Imogen almost fell apart at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. She sounded so... _Sexy_. She liked it- no- she _loved_it. She wondered what other noises the gorgeous girl could make.

She bit down again, this time harder and delighted in the faint mewling she was rewarded with. Imogen had to keep herself from flailing about with the cuteness of it all. Who new Fiona could be this adorable?

She grinned and leaned forward, catching her girlfriends earlobe between her teeth, playing with it softly, her to tongue grazing the sensitive flesh teasingly. Fiona gasped, her hands against the couch in support of her. Imogen gave a soft moan, pushing herself against Fiona still, her hips arching slightly with the glory of it all. Imogen brought the delicate tissue to her lips, sucking on it softly, blowing against the shell of her ear.

Fiona's hands slipped along Imogen's legs, caressing her bare skin, dragging her fingernails along the sensitive skin. Imogen gave a gasp, wrapping her arms about her tighter. Fiona's fingers wandered, dipping slightly underneath her shorts, the pads caressing the unexplored skin teasingly. Imogen bit down on her earlobe.

"Immy, I..." Fiona started suddenly, pushing herself up, her usually pale face rosy and more beautiful than ever before.

"Yeah?" Imogen asked, feeling her body flush with heat at the conflicted tone of her beloved's voice. Fiona pulled away slightly, blue-grey eyes heated and soulful and unsure. Imogen felt her heart leap out of her chest. Fiona looked so beautiful, her hair disheveled from having her fingers tangled in it so much, her lips kiss swollen and puffy, her face red and conflicted. She looked gorgeous.

"Immy," she began, taking a deep breath and looking into her girlfriend's eyes, she smiled nervously, looking away and batting her eye lashes in a very Fiona Coyne-like way. Finally she turned back to her girlfriend, her expression half frightened and half sure of herself, "Immy, I lo-"

The doorbell rang loudly.

For a second they just sat there, Fiona's mouth opened in mid-sentence and Imogen looking up at her with a mixed expression.

Eventually Fiona looked away, embarrassed, her curls falling over her shoulder in a flurry of movement, hiding her face.

"I'll get the door." she said quickly, making her way off of Imogen and walking to the door quickly.

Imogen sat there for a moment, her cheeks burning, instantly missing the sensation of her girlfriend's body against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona Coyne Day

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"James Bond is so handsome in this." Imogen thought out loud, chewing on a red piece of licorice as she watched the handsome man running on screen with avid interest. Fiona laughed, rummaging through the blue plastic bag with a slender hand, pulling out a piece for herself and popping it into her mouth.

"His name is _Daniel Craig_, Immy." she corrected lightly with a smile, her grey eyes flickering over the television screen mildly, paying very little attention to the action.

They had just finished their very unusual combination of Chinese food and pizza and were now watching the second half of _Cowboys and Aliens_. Fiona marveled at Imogen's insatiable appetite as the girl nibbled on another piece of candy, seemingly still hungry. The socialite mumbled something along the lines of her girlfriend being a black hole when it came to food with a somewhat sour tone. Imogen could only laugh and swat her shoulder playfully.

They had recovered from their heated make-out session quite quickly after the delivery boy had rung the doorbell, his untimely arrival breaking the heated spell that had come over them. Fiona had quickly returned to Imogen's side after giving the uninterested boy a neatly folded 20, her voice fighting hard to conceal her anxiety. She had made it a point to ignore her previous slip of tongue and had been eternally grateful when Imogen had not brought it up. She had gotten so caught up in the moment—in Imogen's touch, in her breathy gasps and intoxicating kisses—that she had almost let those three little words slip.

It wasn't that the beautiful socialite was afraid Imogen would react negatively to the confession; she just knew it wasn't the right time to say them, not with everything that was going on, not tonight. Tonight was supposed to be light and carefree and fun, not serious, and those three words were as serious as the night could get. (Well, that and "We need to talk.") Besides, Imogen had insisted they take it slow and Fiona was going to respect that because, well, she loved Imogen, loved her more than anyone and if she had to hold off on the 'I love you's then she would. So she quickly brushed away the incident and had coaxed Imogen from her burnt out position in the couch with teasing words and good humor, hoping to move past the minor speed bump as smoothly as possible. Thankfully, it had worked.

They had changed into their sleeping clothes short after, trying very hard not to pay attention to the obvious sexual tension that hung over them, trying very hard not to notice the lingering glances and fluttering hearts that filled the condo. They had survived and had made it a point to get settled down on the couch with their endless supply of junk food and a good movie.

So Fiona sat in the middle of the couch, her legs tucked underneath her, dressed in her usual silky sleep wear, her hair tied up and her makeup washed off, her skin porcine white and as beautiful as ever. Imogen sat in a red over-sized sweater and white shorts, her bare legs across Fiona's lap as she nibbled here and there on various bits of candy.

"I like _'_James Bond_' _better. James is such an attractive name. Not as attractive as Fiona though." Imogen continued with a dreamy sigh. Fiona smiled wryly, watching as her girlfriend reached for the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table with one arm, testing her balance before deciding it was a safe venture. She was just too cute.

"Speaking of attractive." Fiona said offhandedly, grey eyes focused now on the large television screen as the beautiful Olivia Wilde appeared, running for her life from some unseen predator. Imogen almost dropped the bowl of popcorn at the implication behind her girlfriends voice, turning around to look at her incredulously.

"Fiones! You're not supposed to be checking her out in front of me!" the teenager chastised, looking at her girlfriend disbelievingly but nevertheless amused.

"What? I wasn't!" Fiona defended with a wide and slightly nervous smile, indicating that she was indeed lying but wouldn't admit it. Fiona Coyne was _not_ a good liar.

"You were! You have your girlfriend on your lap and you're checking out Olivia Wilde!" Imogen scolded with disbelief, taking the twizzler her girlfriend was holding in her hand and taking a vicious bite, illustrating her exasperation. Fiona gave her a surprised look, smiling despite herself.

"I was not checking her out!" she laughed, reaching for her kidnapped piece of candy and failing.

"You better not be." Imogen threatened emptily, "Cause if you are I'll kick your butt." She said with a challenging grin, throwing a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth as of trying to prove a point. Fiona giggled as the pieces bounced off her girlfriends chin and landed all over the couch.

"You could not kick my butt, Immy." Fiona deadpanned, her grin widening as Imogen tried again and failed for the second time.

"Could too!" Imogen argued, throwing stay bits of popcorn at her girlfriend in mock indignation.

"Could not!" Fiona taunted with a bob of her head. Imogen laughed, curling her legs back and pouncing on her girlfriend.

"Could too! See? You're defenseless against me!" She said, sitting so that was on Fiona's lap, her hands holding both of Fiona's wrists in a loose grip. The beautiful blue eyed girl could only grin up at her girlfriend.

"That's what you think!" Fiona yelled triumphantly, her slender wrists slipping through her girlfriend's loose grip, traitorous fingers finding her sides, tickling her suddenly and without mercy. Imogen all but convulsed in her girlfriends lap, realizing she had been set up.

"Hey! No fair!" she squealed between helpless fits of laughter, "Stop!" she begged, trying to get away but failing miserably. How her girlfriend had found out she was so ticklish was a mystery! Fiona giggled as she watched Imogen desperately try to still her laughter, not ceasing her assault on the girls' ticklish parts.

"_Say it!"_she demanded with playfulness obvious in her voice. Imogen flailed helplessly, her laughter echoing throughout the loft, drowning out the explosions that came from the screen.

"_N-Never_!" Imogen yelled stubbornly through fits of laughter.

"Say it or I won't stop tickling you!" Fiona demanded, finding it hard to demand anything at all at the hilarity before her.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Imogen announced, "I couldn't kick your butt! I couldn't!" she yelled, admitting defeat at the hands of her beautiful girlfriend. Fiona released her, a satisfied smirk on her lips. Imogen pulled away from her lap, catching her breath and releasing small laughs that had caught in her throat. Fiona sat up straight like a cat, obviously pleased with her victory.

"See Immy? That's what happens when you challenge a Coyne-"

There was suddenly a pillow blocking her view. Then another. Suddenly there was a _blanket_ over her head and all she could see was darkness.

Imogen giggled somewhere off in the distance, fleeing from the scene of the crime. Fiona sat still for a second, letting the random assault sink in.

Oh, it was on.

"You're going to get it now _Moreno_!" Fiona called out, pushing off the pillows and blankets and standing up, hair a mess and cheeks rosy red with humor.

"Come get me _Coyne_!" Imogen called out from the other side of the loft. Fiona grinned, making her way to her bedroom. She slowed down however, her naked feet stilling on the cold floor, feeling a lurking darkness drown over her head, tickling her ears and sending her heart a flutter with a delicious shiver of fear.

"Immy, I swear if you jump out and scare me I'm going to take embarrassing pictures of you while you sleep and plaster them _all over_my locker for Dallas to see." Fiona's voice threatened lightly, entering her bedroom, the darkness slightly intimidating and entirely too exciting. She couldn't hold back a grin. Blindly, she reached for the wall, finding the exposed brick sliding smoothly against her palm, cool and fresh against her warm skin. She found the switch with the pads of her fingers and flicked it on quickly. When the light flashed on she found Imogen on her lavished bed, curled under a blanket in a childish attempt to hide. She popped her head out at the playful threat to her dignity, her hair a mess, her face wearing an expression of disbelief.

"_You would never_!" she said with genuine shock, her thin framed glasses askew on her face. Fiona smiled at the sight before her, feeling a laugh tickling the back of her throat.

"I would." she said with a bob of her head, her arms folding across her chest smoothly, a dimpled smile on her face. Imogen grinned, feeling a devilish idea dawn upon her.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take some even more embarrassing pictures of you then." she offered, her lips curling, a devious glint in her brown eyes.

"Oh? Like what kind?"

The obvious interest in Fiona's rich voice did not fall on deaf ears.

Imogen grinned.

"Like some not-so-innocent-ones."

Fiona's interest peaked at the remark, a slender brow raised and a devious look in her grey eyes. Imogen caught that look and felt a sudden flutter in her belly. She bit her lip as Fiona made her way over to where she was, her hips swaying to and fro slightly. Imogen felt her mouth go dry suddenly.

"And how, Miss Moreno, would you obtain such not-so-innocent-pictures?" the socialite asked, her voice rich with curiosity and amusement. She sat on the side of the bed, looking at Imogen with a smile and a devilishness that didn't fail to send the other girl's mind into a frenzy.

"Well, first I'd seduce you of course." Imogen offered with a grin, lying on her side casually, her slender frame relaxed and loose and entirely cat like.

"Oh really?" The grey eyed beauty asked with an arched brow, leaning her weight on her hands, shifting so that she was on her knees, her delightful curls falling over her shoulder in a smooth cascade. She smiled impishly, moving forward like a predatory cat on her hands and knees, "I think I like where this is going." she purred, her grin growing wider by the second, her smooth throaty voice rich with delightful promise.

Imogen sat up slightly, her breath quickening in her throat, eyes dancing with something that made Fiona's heart skip a beat.

"I do too." The slender girl all but sighed, all playfulness gone from her voice, leaving only an honest husk of emotion.

Fiona smiled, leaning forward on her hands and knees, pressing her lips against her girlfriends' in a soft kiss. Imogen gladly accepted it, wrapping her arms around Fiona's neck quickly, pulling her down on top of her. Fiona smiled, parting her lips against Imogen's, deepening the kiss.

The spunky girl parted her legs to make room for her girlfriend, feeling a fluttering in her belly, the flicker of desire rising within her quickly sparking into a fire.

"Fiona..." Imogen gasped, grabbing fistfuls of silky material and tugging so that her girlfriends tummy was exposed to the chilly air, her hands dipping underneath her shirt, feeling the delightful smooth skin of her sides. Fiona gasped, grey eyes wide, pupils dilated with instinct and desire. Imogen felt her heart flutter at the expression her girlfriend wore. It was so honest and wanton and lovely. She felt a coil wind and tighten in her tummy, threatening to snap at any moment. She leaned forward, catching her girlfriends lips in a passionate kiss.

"Immy..." Fiona groaned against her mouth, feeling the girls hands slip along her back, her smooth skin eliciting soft, breathy moans from the beautiful girl. Fiona bit Imogen's bottom lip softly, dragging her perfect teeth along the tender flesh teasingly. Imogen gave a breathy gasp, her fingers finding the hook of Fiona's bra and fiddling with it but not undoing it. Fiona hummed with pleasure, slipping her tongue into Imogen's mouth. Imogen felt her eyes roll back, her hips arching against Fiona's, begging for something, she just didn't know what. She pulled away suddenly, her breathing heavy and heated, eyes intense and filled with desire.

"Fiones I want..." She paused, her heart beating wildly on her chest. Fiona looked at her, eyes wide and slightly alarmed. Imogen didn't notice however, too overwhelmed by the rushing emotions within her, by the growing desire for the girl she called her girlfriend, "Fiona, I want you." she husked, the tremble of her words frail and filled with meaning.

Fiona's eyes widened at the sound of those words, so simple, slipping delightfully past her parted kiss swollen lips. The breeze that carried her wandering hands and lustful thoughts stilled at once. She pulled away slightly, her expression tender and slightly taken aback.

"Immy... I thought you wanted to take it slow?" The grey eyed girl asked, her words barely above a whisper, her pretty face slightly contorted with confusion.

Imogen smiled up at the beautiful girl who elicited such wonderful feelings within her, her arms coming around her, bringing her close so she could look upon her. She gazed upon her face, tracing every beautiful minute detail and falling more in love with her by the second. God, she was beautiful, much too beautiful for her age. Dammit, Fiona was just too damn good to be true. _She's mine_, Imogen thought suddenly, as of the realization had just dawned on her, _She's absolutely perfect and she's mine_. Imogen's lips curled delightfully with joy and pride.

"I'm done taking it slow."

The words left her lips in such a soft gasp, that Fiona almost didn't catch them. She looked dumbstruck for a moment, feeling like she had heard those words somewhere before, as if she had heard them spoken softly in a hazy dream long ago. She recovered quickly however and smiled. She smiled that beautiful smile Imogen loved, that bashful smile that left Imogen wondering what she had done in a previous life to deserve the love of such a beautiful girl. Fiona's eyelids fluttered with bashfulness and excitement, but she quickly recovered and kissed Imogen softly, her insistence gone, replaced with patience and acceptance.

"Are you sure, Immy?" she asked, eyes filled with tenderness and hesitance as she pulled away. Imogen only nodded with a half grin, leaning forward and kissing the beautiful girl, instantly missing the sensation of her lips.

"Definitely."

Fiona smiled, her heart fluttering in her chest with an absolute certainty of her feelings for the girl, an undeniable truth swelling in her chest. She wrapped her arms around Imogen, touching her nose to hers in an Eskimo kiss, their breaths mingling with excitement and desire. Fiona kissed her softly, her lips innocent and chaste and quite timid for someone like Fiona Coyne. That changed quickly however, her heart and body overwhelmed with a pent up desire she had carried for far too long. She parted her lips against Imogen's, her tongue lapping softly at her bottom lip, asking for permission. Imogen gladly complied, wrapping her slender arms around her lovers' shoulders, pushing her lips against Fiona's passionately, with the urgency of a drowning woman seeking air.

Imogen kissed her desperately, her body bending against Fiona's, her arms tugging and asking for something she didn't understand but would surely soon enjoy learning. She found her fingers curled in Fiona's hair, tugging at her curls and undoing the hair tie that tamed its glory, sending the abundance of curls falling over her shoulders. Fiona gave a soft moan of approval, feeling Imogen's fingers curling against her scalp and sending a delightful shiver up her spine. She gave a soft groan, feeling a flutter in her belly, a deep hunger stir within her. God, she wanted her so much. Imogen pushed against her beloved, her lips urgent and needy, her hands eager and willing.

Fiona smiled against her lips, feeling Imogen's inexperienced and impatient hands tug and pull at her silken clothes, feeling her over excitement built within her and threaten to snap. Fiona felt her heart flutter in her chest, overjoyed by her soon to be lovers' enthusiasm.

Fiona kissed down Imogen's neck, her kisses hot and open mouthed, leaving Imogen lust struck and aching for more, much more.

The quirky girl suddenly felt her clothes restricting and bothersome, her shirt too thick in material, her shorts suffocating and rough, so unlike Fiona's silky and oh so tender skin. She gasped as Fiona kissed the crook of her neck, her perfect teeth grazing the skin and sending a shiver through her.

"Fiona..." Imogen gasped, her fingers curling against the material of her night shirt, asking silently for it to be gone. The beautiful girl got the message and quickly pulled at her silky top, undoing the buttons and letting it slip off her shoulders smoothly, exposing the gory that was her ample and very fair bosom. Imogen stilled immediately, her attention captured by her beloveds more womanly qualities.

"Holy..." she breathed, her ears burning with heat suddenly, her heart thrashing about in her chest. Her eyes gazed upon the pale flesh of her beloveds' bosom, the round plump flesh that lay pushed against her body by the lacy black fabric of her brassier, the delicate flesh pushing against the material with mild strain as her breath came and went in soft pants, her chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Fiona felt her pale face burn with heat at her girlfriends' sudden interest in her breasts, at the slightly glazed look she wore as she examined her womanly charms.

"What?" she asked, suddenly nervous, suddenly self conscious about her appearance. She had recently gained a tad bit of weight, but it wasn't that noticeable was it? Fiona felt her heart sink suddenly.

"Fiones..." the name left Imogen's lips like the ghost of a sigh, "You're beautiful."

Fiona gave a soft sigh of relief at the sound of her girlfriends' words and felt a laugh tickle her throat.

"And..." Imogen continued, reaching out with both hands and cupping her breasts through her dark laced bra, pushing them together softly. She felt her cheeks burn, the soft pale flesh bending underneath the thick material of her bra delightfully. Fiona felt her ears burn, felt her breath hitch, her heart flutter in her chest uncontrollably, "So soft..." Imogen marveled, eyes wide in amazement. Fiona smiled, bemused.

"Imogen... That's embarrassing." she said softly, grey eyes dancing upon her girlfriends face, obviously pleased by her open admiration and approval.

"But it's true!" she insisted, voice awe-filled and reverent, eyes intent on her body, traveling from her breasts to the dip of her waist, to the fanning of her very womanly hips and down to the line where her skin was suddenly hidden away by the hem of her pajama bottoms. Her cheeks burned as she thought of the secrets they hid from her, "You're so beautiful, Fiones." she sighed, eyes coming back to her girlfriends face, seeing the dark stain of red that graced her cheeks.

Fiona smiled that delightful dimpled smile, her eye lids fluttering with bashfulness once again, "You're the one that's beautiful, Immy." she said softly, gazing at the girl lovingly, reaching out with one hand and cupping the side of her face. She smiled, leaning forward and catching her lips in a soft kiss, "The most beautiful girl in the world."

"Fiona..." she sighed, wrapping her arms about her and pushing her lips against hers.

Imogen leaned back languidly, feeling the cool material of the bed sheets send a shiver through her. Fiona leaned forward, shifting her weight to her side, her ample, fair breasts pushed against Imogen's tantalizingly.

Fiona dipped forward slightly, catching Imogen's ear lobe between her lips, making the slender girl arch against her, eager and ever so willing. She teased the tender flesh with her teeth, lapping at it with a hot tongue, making Imogen squirm underneath her. Softly, as if not to scare the girl Fiona pressed her thigh between both of Imogen's, eliciting a soft moan from her, making her arch and writhe. Imogen pulled away suddenly, pushing Fiona off her completely. For a second Fiona lay against her bed, grey eyes opened wide and confused. Imogen didn't give her time to recover however, as she quickly mounted her, straddling her hips and eying her with fierce desire.

"So rough." Fiona said with a shaky sigh, grey eyes dancing with delight.

"Such a tease." Imogen retorted with a grin.

Fiona gave a breathy laugh, a sigh really, pulling the girl down upon her completely, kissing her again and again with feverish passion; eliciting soft mewls with her knowing fingers, caressing the skin underneath her shirt with slow deliberate strokes, building the fire within her higher and higher.

Imogen moaned, feeling Fiona's hands slip underneath her shirt completely, curling against her back and dragging her nails over her skin softly, sending a delightful thrill through her. Imogen pushed her hips down slightly, possessed entirely by instinct and blind desire, feeling a dull throbbing ache grow inside her belly, a demanding need for attention.

Fiona gave a groan, slipping her tongue past Imogen's lips, her honeyed kisses like sugar, her hands caressing and stroking the fan of Imogen's hips through her shorts. She coaxed Imogen's tongue into her mouth, sucking in it gently, enjoying the way the girl mewled in response. She released her tongue, licking her bottom lip slowly, biting and teasing her like she knew how. Imogen gave a soft moan, her hips moving this way and that, unsure of what they wanted. Fiona took hold of them with knowing hands, stilling their fidgeting; her mouth upon Imogen's again, her tongue working her desire to exhaustion. The beautiful girl pushed her own hips up, offering the stimulation her beloved eagerly asked for.

Imogen moaned loudly, her hips meeting Fiona's in an electrifying and very slow grind. Her lips parted with the sensation, falling forward slightly at the fuzzy shock of pleasure that shot through her whole body. She bit her lip, her legs weak suddenly. Fiona kissed down her neck, her teeth scraping against the base of her neck delicately, sucking softly at the soft skin, her hips rolling up again and meeting with Imogen's. Imogen gave a soft groan, falling on top of Fiona completely, her breaths coming and leaving in heavy pants.

"Fiona," she began, her voice shaky and thick, "This is my first time." she continued, her eyes looking away suddenly, embarrassed, "I've never done this before so I..." Fiona felt her heart flutter in her chest at the confession, feeling a sense of self satisfaction and pride at the knowledge.

"It's okay Immy," she began, pressing a soft kiss to the side of the girls face, "Just do whatever you want. Whatever you're comfortable with." She half sighed, her hands still caressing the sensitive skin of her back, eager to dip underneath the waist band of her loose shorts. Fiona smiled, her eyes fluttering over Imogen's blushing and desire stricken face with uncontainable excitement.

"Is this..," Imogen paused, looking and sounding unsure suddenly, her front teeth biting down on her bottom lip, "Is this your first time too?"

Fiona opened her mouth to speak but found her words catch in her throat and refuse to budge. For a moment she contemplated falling into a lie, it would have been easy enough, believable really. No one would ever know. But she couldn't. She couldn't lie to Imogen; she could never lie to the girl, especially not about something like this. She struggled for a moment, grey eyes looking this way and that, still smoldering with desire but also something less enticing, something that tasted bitter and unpleasant.

She hadn't expected this question.

She didn't know how to answer it.

"Fiona?"

There were only two words her mind could conjure up at the moment.

_Oh shit._


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona Coyne Day

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Fiona looked at her girlfriend with bewilderment in her grey eyes, her mouth slightly ajar; looking like a wind-up doll caught between gears. Imogen looked at her, brown eyes confused, her delicate frame still lying on top of her, hands along her hips, caressing the naked skin underneath her finger tips absentmindedly, distracting the fluttering thoughts that tried to escape past Fiona's lips.

"Fiona?" Imogen asked again, watching as the fair girl looked away, dark lashes fluttering this way and that with something Imogen just couldn't quite place.

"Well," the socialite began hesitantly, grey eyes darting all across the room like an animal searching for a way out of eminent danger. She found none.

She felt her heart sink, her eyes finding Imogen's again, her breath catching in her throat.

But then, as if a merciful god had taken pity on her, there was a ringing in the living room catching both their attention at once. Imogen turned around quickly, a crinkled furrow on her brow and a firm frown on her lips. She recognized the sound and groaned, pulling herself off and away.

"That's Natalie's ring tone. I'll be right back." She said with a whine, crawling off the bed on her hands and knees and making her way to the other side of the loft. Fiona visibly relaxed, feeling her shoulder slump, catching the faint sound of Imogen's voice as she answered her cell.

She took a deep breath, brushing her hair back with an exasperated sigh, licking her suddenly dry lips.

"Is this your first time too?"

What was she supposed to say to that? What was she supposed to tell her adorable girlfriend? That no, she had lost her virginity to an ex-girlfriend she had never mentioned to her before?

She gave a heavy sigh. Feeling all hope sink along with her mood. She frowned, rubbing her temple. What was she going to do now?

_I could lie._

She shook her head, swatting the blasphemous thought away as quickly as it came. She could never lie to Imogen especially not about something like this. She could never betray the solid foundation of trust they had built their entire relationship on, the foundation of patience, understanding and complete trust. Lying was definitely not an option. Fiona wrinkled her brow, clenching her jaw tightly.

She had to tell her.

She had to tell Imogen about Charlie.

_Charlie._

Fiona groaned, feeling her heart sink at the mere mention of her ex-girlfriend's name.

How did I forget to tell her? After so long it looked suspicious that she had never told her, and if she knew Imogen, which she did, she would see the suspiciousness and hold into it.

Fiona groaned.

She felt like a fool, like a complete and utter idiot for never telling her—for never remembering to tell her. In all their time together Fiona's thoughts had revolved around two things; her family's financial issues and Imogen—that was it. Since that last time she had encountered Charlie about a year ago she hadn't thought of her. Not even once.

She had spent the entire summer in rehab, wanting to put the whole ordeal behind her and she had and with that she had gotten over Charlie, for good. But now, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe how foolish it was. She should have told Imogen about Charlie, she should have explained to her all the various confusing things that had occurred during that time and came clean about all of it before they had began their relationship. She had told her about Bobby, had told her about the various things that drove her to drink, she had even told her about her embarrassing crush on Holly J. -how was it that she never thought it relevant to tell her about Charlie? She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, her ears ringing.

_I am so screwed._

"Yes Natalie, we're just watching a movie." Imogen said with typical teenage exasperation, entering the room and giving Fiona a comical look. As nervous as she was the socialite couldn't restrain a smile from flowering over her face, her cheeks dimpling in the typical Fiona manner as she watched Imogen making faces.

Imogen frowned suddenly, obviously not liking what her mother was saying on the other end, "Natalie! Are you serious? Why would there be boys over? I told you Drew was going to be gone. Besides, lesbians, remember?"

There was a long silence as Imogen's mother continued her lecture on the other end of the phone and Imogen simply sat on the corner of the bed, rolling her eyes this way and that way, giving her mother periodic sounds indicating she understood while trying to remain calm.

"Yes Mother, we'll be good. I know. Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye." Imogen hung up and threw her phone on the bed, "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, turning to face her girlfriend, "How annoying! Seriously, why can't Natalie just relax? Even if Drew was here it's not like I'd immediately start pining over him." she complained. Fiona couldn't fight a slight laugh at the ridiculousness behind the idea. Imogen was definitely not interested in Drew, or anyone else for that matter, not with the way she kissed her, the way her hands roamed all over her body and the suggestive little tid-bits she usually whispered in Fiona's ear. No, Imogen was in no danger of pining over Drew, none whatsoever.

Imogen turned around, giving her a slightly naughty grin, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, making her way across the bed and back onto Fiona's lap. "How could I ever want a boy when I have all this," she purred, running her hands over Fiona's bare shoulders, down to her waist and up again, sending a shudder through the girl. God, who taught her to be so sexy? Imogen leaned forward, "So, where were we?" she husked, wrapping her arms around Fiona's neck and pressing a soft kiss against her lips. Fiona felt her eyes roll back at the glory of it all, soft hands against her shoulders, trailing up against her neck, stroking her nape slowly, sending a thrill through the older girl.

Imogen grinned, pressing herself against Fiona's front, her tongue darting out, asking for Fiona's permission. Fiona gladly gave it to her, wrapping her arms around her, fingers slipping under her sweater, stroking the very soft flesh of her sides. Fiona gave a soft moan as Imogen pushed herself against her a bit rougher, growing impatient and needy; her hands trailing down her shoulders, tugging at her bra strap, over her collar inching closer to her left breast. Fiona moaned when she felt a palm slowly mold against her, Imogen's lips hot and eager, her hands warm and inviting and so so delightful. Fiona felt like she was drowning, drowning more and more in Imogen, her lips, her hands, the warmth embrace of love and want and-

"Wait," Fiona started, suddenly, pushing Imogen's hands away as gently as she could, regretting it instantly but unable to ignore the nagging at the back of her mind.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" the spectacled girl asked, holding her hands in the air guiltily, eyes hurt and embarrassed. Fiona felt her heart thud in her chest, heard her ears ringing, felt guilt eating away at the wonderful emotions Imogen's eager lips and hands rose within her, felt shame mix with that delightful tightening in her belly. She couldn't do this. She couldn't take advantage of the situation; she couldn't take advantage of Imogen.

"N—No, you're perfect." Fiona assured, looking up at her girlfriend with the most torn expression Imogen had ever seen.

"You don't want to?" Imogen asked her voice weak and startled and doing all kinds of things to the other girl's heart. The socialite groaned audibly, a sound Imogen had never heard before, a sound so desperate and sexually frustrated it sent shivers up her spine. Fiona bit her lip.

God, that couldn't be further from the truth, she thought, trying to reorganize her thoughts, trying to keep her eyes from staying on Imogen's delectable lips too long.

"No, Imogen." She began her voice thick and heartfelt, "I want to. I really do. Believe me, I don't think I've ever wanted anything this much," she breathed, grey eyes darkened with a desire pent up too long. Imogen blushed darker at the sentiment, fidgeting with the effects those husky words had on her.

"Then what is it?" she prodded gently, finding her patience running thin suddenly, finding her gaze trailing towards Fiona's bare chest more than a few times in the last minute. Imogen bit her lip, feeling the familiar slow swirl of desire curl in her tummy.

"You…" Fiona struggled, visibly fighting for the words, "You asked me something-before your mom called." Imogen have her a confused look.

"What?

Fiona frowned.

"You asked me if this was my first time."

Imogen gave her a confused look, cocking he head to the side, her glasses adorably askew on her nose, "Okay crazy girl..." She gave a half laugh, looking somewhat amused, "And?" She added expectantly. Fiona took a shaky breath, pulling herself back a bit.

"It's not."

There was a long pregnant pause following her solemn admission, a heavy silence enveloping the room. Fiona couldn't bring herself to look at the beautiful girl in front of her.

"Oh," Imogen pulled away slightly, obviously taken aback. "Oh."

Fiona pulled away, sitting back on her legs, grey eyes refusing to focus on her girlfriend, fluttering about aimlessly along random corners of the dim room.

"Look Imogen, you asked," she began softly, "And it just didn't feel right not telling you." She explained, looking over at her cautiously.

"—Was it with a boy?" Imogen interjected suddenly, the tone of her voice strangely urgent.

"What?" Fiona asked, taken aback by the absurdity of the question.

"Oh my God, Fiona, was it Bobby? Did he—? Fiona, I'll kill him if he—"

"—No, Immy it wasn't Bobby." She reassured, grey eyes flickering over her worried face with a tenderness, a warmth in her remembering, in her protectiveness, "It was a girl."

"What girl?" Imogen asked, peering at her through her glasses, eyes dark with something Fiona didn't quite like, something she had seen before, "You never told me you were seeing anyone before me."

"Immy, just listen," she began, suddenly very nervous, suddenly very unsure, "It was last year, it lasted like two weeks. It's really not a big deal—"

"But you slept with her." Imogen insisted, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Well yeah," Fiona struggled, "But we weren't in a serious relationship or anything..." She explained, cringing at how terrible that sounded. Fiona folded her arms around her chest, looking at her expectantly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I... I don't know. I just never thought about it..."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"What?—No!"

"Then why the hell did you keep this from me?"

"I'm asking myself the same question." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I guess it just didn't cross my mind until you asked me."

Imogen sat silently, before speaking up again, "Who was she?" She asked, her voice softer now, having lost most of its accusatory tone—Fiona was grateful for that.

"Her name was Charlie." She began, mustering up the courage to peer up at Imogen.

"Charlie." Imogen repeated, looking like she was remembering something, "You and Eli used to talk about her a lot last year. I didn't know that you and she..." She trailed off, uncomfortable with the words _"had sex."_ Uncomfortable because she didn't expect it. Uncomfortable because she didn't think her girlfriend had been held by another woman, someone who knew he better than she did... More _intimately_. She bit her lip and frowned.

Fiona saw the insecurity flash across Imogen face and felt her heart break.

"Imogen," she began.

"Continue with your explanation," Imogen interrupted with a firm expression and Fiona nodded.

"I met her over spring break last year," she explained, "It was right after I'd come out, and I..." she paused, grey eyes bright with the memory. She could remember the bitter taste of knowing what love felt like but no one ever reciprocating, the feeling of having no one that would think of her first no one that could love her the way she needed to be loved, "I just wanted someone… Everybody had someone..." her lips pressed into a frown, "It was so hard. I had just come out, I had finally accepted myself and I was finally getting over my stupid crush on Holly J; meeting Charlie was a way to start over. I just…I wanted someone to call mine." she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "She was the first lesbian I'd met, the first girl who openly accepted me, who took interest in me. I was just a kid and she made me feel special." she shrugged with a helpless smile, the dim light coming from the lamp dancing over her face. Imogen felt her expression soften as she watched the array of emotions play across her face, "We started dating, if you could even call it that. At some point she even stayed with me for like a week." she added with an amused laugh, looking back at the absurdity of the situation.

"—What?" Imogen exclaimed, sitting forward with a strange, urgent look, not finding an ounce of hilarity in the situation at all. "She stayed with you? Here?" she turned around, looking for some trace of the mysterious woman in the bedroom, as if she were watching them from some corner with a smug grin, "Fiona, why didn't you tell me this?" Imogen pressed, her expression that of disbelief. Fiona cringed, taken aback and slightly scared.

"I just... I forgot Imogen!" she argued weakly, her voice an unbalanced mixture of defense and appeasement, "I guess I just didn't think it was relevant."

"Fiona this woman lived with you! There was a woman who lived with my girlfriend for a whole week and I didn't even know about it!" Imogen scolded her voice sharp and disapproving, "I can't believe you never told me!"

"It was barely a week! She moved out soon after!" she offered weakly, her brows furrowed with confusion and displeasure, "It's not a big deal!"

"So let me get this straight," Imogen began, "You met some girl who you then invited to stay with you for about a week... who then had sex with you." She summed on her fingers, her head falling to the side with disapproval, a tight expression on her face, "But it's not a 'big deal'?"

"It just sounds worse than it really was! Really!" Fiona reassured, her expression hopefully and entirely too optimistic.

"Well, it sounds pretty bad." Imogen insisted, her eyes cold and disappointed and all too familiar.

"Imogen, I was so stupid back then." Fiona began, her brows furrowed with the memory, "I was just a spoiled self centered brat with a drinking problem. She lost her place and I stupidly invited her to stay with me without even thinking. Holy J kept telling me it was a bad idea but of course I didn't listen. She and I slept together and then... Then things didn't work out between us when she finally found out I was an alcoholic..." she trailed off, her voice small and weak. Imogen felt her heart break at the very sound, " I nearly broke down while we were together, I actually did later and I had to go back to rehab." she said with a disgusted expression, instantly remembering the haunting taste of alcohol burn the back of her throat. She shook it off, feeling her throat clench in a mid gag at the mere memory, "I... I wasn't ready for a serious relationship. With my drinking problem and the stress of being in a relationship... I just couldn't deal. So, I broke it off with her and she moved out. It wasn't until later when things got worse that I finally broke down and started drinking again. Thankfully though, Charlie managed to knock some sense into me. She yelled at me and scolded me and I finally came to my senses." she continued, "I finally got my life back together. I fixed my relationship with Holy J thanks to her... and it's thanks to her that I can be here with you now, sober and level headed."

"Fiones..." Imogen began her expression soft and kind. Fiona didn't look at her however, her brows knitted as she looked down at her folded hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I should have. It just never came across my mind. I've been so preoccupied with everything that's been going on that I just didn't think." She continued, "I worked so hard to put all those terrible memories behind me, I guess I just didn't want to think about it. It's a terrible excuse, I know—"

"Fiona," Imogen interrupted gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Fiona looked up her, grey eyes torn and filled with regret and pain. Imogen gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, giving her a smile, her eyes apologetic and soft, "It's okay."

Fiona smiled back weakly, her smile not reaching the brilliance it was capable of, her eyes still worried, "Are you still mad?"

"How can I stay mad at you when you're being such a sad sack?" She teased, leaning forward a bit, finger tips brushing away the curls she had disheveled earlier, the pads of her fingers caressing Fiona's fair skin lightly, lingering a bit longer that was customary, "I was just... A little jealous." She admitted, brown eyes looking into gray ones. Fiona didn't look away this time.

"I'm so sorry Immy." She said softly, her words breathy and honest and oh so lovely, grey blue eyes holding Imogen's gaze steadily. Imogen felt her heart flip flop in her chest, felt her ears burn.

"Don't be. You were in love. You don't have to be sorry for that." she said with a smile and a hint of regret, "I was just being stupid and jealous. Stupid because you stood by me when I was with Eli and you've never once asked me a thing about it. I haven't thanked you for that by the way." She said softly, wrapping her arms about Fiona's neck and gazing down at her lovingly, "You accept me with my past and I should do the same with you. I'm just sorry I overreacted. It wasn't fair of me. What happened between you and Charlie happened and that's that. I shouldn't get so worked up over something that happened before we even knew each other," She continued, looking sorrowful and guilty, "I just... I don't have experience in this kind of thing and I guess that just freaks me out a bit. I guess I thought you were just as clumsy and inexperienced as me." She said with a laugh.

"If it makes you feel better I am just as clumsy and inexperienced as you are, Im." Fiona confessed with a giggle and Imogen was grateful for it.

"Thanks for that." She grinned, pressing a kiss against Fiona's lips.

Fiona gladly accepted, pressing for another kiss, and then another—Imogen pulled away reluctantly just as her girlfriends kisses began to deepen, feeling Fiona's wandering hands along her back. She detangled herself from Fiona gently, giving the beautiful girl a stern look, "Anything else I should know about before we continue?" She asked, cocking a serious brow in Fiona's direction.

The socialite mulled it over for a second, knowing there were many things she still needed to tell the girl. Stories of jealousy that made girls do strange things, of a love misplaced, of the loneliness that drives people to drown in bottle after bottle of liquor and the self loathing that keeps you from recovering. Yes, there were things she needed to hear, stories she needed to know about, tears that needed to be cried for her younger self, but those were stories for another night.

"Nothing too pressing." she said with a dimpled smile finally. Imogen gave a laugh, the sound making Fiona's heart sing with joy.

"Maybe some other time then." Imogen said with a smile, eyes filled with trust and love and desire. Fiona felt her heart melt.

"Immy, you are the best girlfriend a girl could ever have." She said with a grin, her words raspy and thick and confident.

"It's a gift. I'm Italian." Imogen grinned, wrapping her arms about Fiona's neck, eyes dancing with affection and newly restored good humor

Fiona gave a soft laugh, "I'm serious, Im." She continued, smiling up at the girl, "I'm so grateful," she said softly, suddenly overwhelmed by something she hadn't felt in a long time, "I'm so grateful to have you Imogen, to have someone that is willing to stand by me even when I mess up." She continued, "It's so new to me. Everyone I've ever loved has gone away, I always end up messing things up and pushing the people I love away. I just... I get scared sometimes, you know?" Imogen nodded, stroking the girls face tenderly, "I just... I love you so much Imogen. I don't want to mess this up." She husked, blue gray eyes deep and honest and pained with the sweet love she had cradled so gently in her heart, nursed and let grow, it's arms spreading towards the sun, happy and free and full of life.

Imogen smiled gently, her eyes shining with affection and everything she never thought she could feel, "You love me?" She asked, unable to contain the awe and undeniable uncertainty in her voice.

Fiona opened her mouth to say something but stopped half way and opted for a shy smile instead, her cheeks dimpling and flushing red. Imogen scooted closer, looking at her intently.

"Yeah," she finally said, her voice thick and raspy and gorgeous, "I do." She continued, grey eyes finding Imogen's, burning with so many emotions Imogen couldn't count them all if she tried, "I love you so much Immy, so much that it actually hurts." She husked, gazing up at the girl who held her heart, "I love you so much it scares me to lose you, that I'll mess this up just like I've messed everything else up." She paused for a second, suddenly self conscious, "Was that going too fast? Do you hate it?" She asked with a wince, the corners of her eyes wrinkling. Imogen gave a laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Look at us!" she said with a laugh, "You're half naked and I can barely go two seconds without touching you!" Fiona gave a laugh, that same laugh that never failed to take her breath away, that same laugh that made her realize her feelings, Imogen smiled, "It's not too fast Fiones. And no I don't hate it... Actually, I love it." She said with a wide grin, pressing a soft kiss against her girlfriend's lips, "And I love you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Fiona's neck tighter and settling down on her lap, "I've loved you from the moment you let me fasten a foil skirt on you in the caf, even if I didn't know it. And I'll never leave you. You can try to push me away as much as you want silly girl, but I'm not going anywhere." She husked, pressing her nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss.

"Really?" The vulnerability in Fiona's voice pained Imogen's heart.

"Really."

Fiona gave a happy smile, the kind that lit up her entire face, that made Imogen forget how to breathe—and in that moment she realized exactly just what that meant; "I love you". She loved her, loved everything about her, her smile, her laugh, the pale colored freckles speckled on her nose, the crabbiness when she didn't have her coffee in the morning, she loved all of it. Imogen felt her heart flutter, felt her chest tighten. She loved her so much. So much it physically pained her, pained her because it was so honest, pained her because it was so scary—because she couldn't imagine herself if she wasn't beside Fiona Coyne and if Fiona Coyne wasn't beside her.

Fiona smiled as if knowingly, she always did that and Imogen had to add it to her list as tugged at the girl until she was kissing her. Fiona wrapped her arms around her, stroking the sensitive skin of her back, dragging her finger nails down her sides and up her ribs and Imogen softly thanked whatever gods allowed them to meet, thanked them because this was heaven.

"Fiona..." Imogen moaned softly, Fiona's palms warm and soft and filled with promise against her bare sides, trailing down to her short clad hips and back again leaving her hot and flushed and flustered. Fiona's hands traced the slender girl's rib cage, up and over until her finger tips were tracing the frilly black lace of her bra like butterfly wings—soft and careful and so very entrancing. They dipped underneath the material playfully, stroking the tender unexplored flesh, sending Imogen's heart a flutter in her chest, her blood roaring in her ears.

Fiona pulled away suddenly, her warm touch gone, leaving a chilly after effect in its wake, Imogen shuttered despite herself, felt her very soul tremble with the wicked things the girl provoked inside of her. Fiona gave her a soft look, her ever careful and understanding eyes peering at Imogen's flushed face, "Is this okay, Im? Should I stop?" She asked, half regretful and half careful and all too conflicted. It was more than Imogen could bear.

"Don't you dare." She breathed, pushing herself against Fiona, kissing her for all she was worth. Fiona purred low in her throat, pulling at the younger girl, their tongues fighting for dominance, their hands pushing and pulling and eager. Imogen pulled back, breath heavy, pupils dilated. She grinned, pulling her oversized sweat shirt up and over her head smoothly, throwing it to the side triumphantly. Fiona felt her breath catch in her throat, her pale colored eyes flickering over her girlfriends bra clad breasts, her heart fluttering uncontrollably at the sight of the twin scoops held snuggly by her purple lace bra. Fiona grinned, eyes flickering over the hearts and grinning skulls embroidered in lace against the purple fabric. Very Imogen like and entirely too perfect.

"Immy," she husked, voice trembling, "You look... amazing."

Imogen grinned, pressing herself against Fiona, bare tummies touching.

"Take your time, Miss Coyne." She husked, testing the waters, feeling a slight tremor travel up her spine. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, giving her time to take in the view with a bit of insecurity burning her ears. The way Fiona's grey eyes darkened a she admired her cleavage vanquished her insecurity instantly and Imogen felt her heart flutter, wondering if she had looked at her like that as well, "I hope you plan to do more than sight see, though."

Fiona smiled embarrassed, cheeks flushed with color, blue grey eyes bashful and good humored. Imogen giggled, leaning forward, pressing a kiss against her lips.

Fiona gave a breathy gasp, feeling Imogen's skin against her own, their breasts pushed against each other's within their plush confines, flat tummies touching and igniting a fire.

"You're so soft," she moaned softly, caressing her girlfriends sides, dancing up and then back down, enjoying the feel of Imogen's body against her own.

"You too," Imogen husked as her lips traveled down Fiona's neck, biting and sucking her way down her collar, her hands stilling around her hips, enjoying the sweet softness and slopes she had only dreamt of, "You're so perfect Fiones." She groaned.

Fiona gasped, curling her fingers around Imogen's tightly bound hair, tugging and pulling at the pins that kept them in place and unleashing the lush locks she kept bound. Imogen hummed in pleasure, lips against the white expanse of Fiona's neck, hands pushing and stroking with her palms.

Fiona giggled, turning on her hip and guiding Imogen back down on the bed. The younger girl squealed with delight, Fiona's fingers dancing over her ticklish parts with devilishness. Fiona smiled, pressing a kiss against Imogen's lips, stilling her fingers along her sides, sliding her palms down her hips and tugging her close. Fiona grinned, kissing her way down Imogen's neck, tracing the curve of her throat with the tip of her nose. Imogen gasped, feeling Fiona gently suckle the sensitive skin of her neck, her mouth a swirl of heat and softness and complete loveliness. She pressed her thigh between her legs and Imogen gave a soft groan, reaching for a pillow above her head, pushing herself against Fiona with a desperate moan.

"Fiones," Imogen groaned, pulling at the girl, finding her lips with her own, eager and all too willing to receive whatever she was willing to give her as their hips found a slow teasing rhythm.

"Immy," Fiona moaned, her voice thick and raspy and oh-so-delightful, her hands gently caressing Imogen's breasts, her lips finding and teasing her earlobe, breath hot and sexy and eager.

"Fiones," the younger girl gasped, rolling her hips against Fiona's, her ears roaring with the glory of it all; the tingling in her toes, the tickling in the tips of her fingers, the sweet tang bursting her taste buds like electricity.

A delicate giggle, a breathy gasp, eager soft palms and soft lips were all she could register. Imogen felt her heart flutter uncontrollably, reaching for her and her curls, her lovely dimpled smile and throaty words of endearment, lips against lips, bodies warm and snug against each other.

"Wait," Imogen gasped, pulling away, "I want to take these off." She said, sitting up and tugging at her bottoms, finding the material bothersome and much too rough. Fiona nodded dumbly, ears and cheeks flushed with the heat of their excitement and arousal. She sat up, her gentle hands fumbling with the button of Imogen's shorts, hooking around her waist band and pulling them down then off. Imogen giggled throwing them to the side of the bed, eyes dancing with excitement and newly found freedom. Fiona smiled, running her palms down her sides, feeling the silky material of her underwear along her hips and feeling the sharp curl of desire stir inside her, sudden and demanding.

"You like?" Imogen asked, feeling her confidence returning. Fiona looked up and grinned, cheeks flushed red and eyes bright with excitement.

"Very much so." She admitted with a cock of her head, leaning up to press a kiss against Imogen's lips.

"These need to go hasta la vista too." Imogen said with a half grin, her fingers tugging at the elastic band of Fiona's pajama bottoms, giving her a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows, "It's not fair that I'm the only one exposing my ticklish parts, Miss Fiona Coyne." She pouted, glancing down at her bare necessities. Fiona glanced too, not willing to miss the opportunity to ogle her half naked girlfriend.

"I couldn't agree more Miss Moreno." She breathed, tearing herself from Imogen and tugging her pajama bottoms down, exposing a matching pair of black panties and long white legs. Imogen's face reddened even further at the thought of what delightful teasing secrets those snuggly fit panties hid from her.

"You're perfect Fiones," Imogen breathed, pressing a kiss against her lips more insistently this time, pulling the girl down on top of her, kissing her long and slow, kissing her for all she was worth, for every painful ounce of love she had for her, for the words she couldn't think up to express that love.

Imogen gasped, feeling Fiona's skillful fingers undoing the clasp of her bra smoothly. She arched, helping her get it off, the straps sliding off her shoulders quickly, the bra cast aside.

"You too," Imogen breathed, her palms sliding from her girlfriends naked sides to her back. Fiona sat up quickly, reaching back and undoing the clasp herself, releasing the full scoops her bra had held captive for so long. Imogen barely had time to admire the pale pink of her girlfriend's areolas before Fiona's mouth was against hers again, eager and utterly amazing. The softness of their breasts pushed together delightfully, sending their hearts a flutter with frighteningly exciting anticipation.

"Immy," Fiona all but moaned, burning her face against the crook of Imogen's neck, enjoying the delightful sensation of their intimate hug—their shared warmth and desire. Imogen moaned softly, her hands tugging at Fiona's curls, pulling her into a fierce kiss. The blue eyed girl purred low in her throat, stroking her girlfriend's flat tummy with the flats of her palm. She traced slow circles along the planes of her stomach, slow and sensual and all too exciting. Imogen groaned, holding the older girl against her tightly as Fiona's very careful finger tips found what they were looking for.

"Mama mia," she gasped, arching, awed and entirely amazed, Fiona couldn't help a giggle, Imogen's word choice never failing to amuse her. She bit her lip, feeling something dangerous stir within her, grey eyes watching as Imogen's expression changed from surprised to enthralled to utterly erotic. Her finger tips pushed against the bud straining against her girlfriends cotton underwear gently, patient but undeniably eager. Imogen gasped.

"Is that good Im?" Fiona asked, blue grey eyes darkened with desire, thirsty for approval and something else. Imogen shut her eyes tightly, reaching up and grabbing hold of the pillow above her head, arching her back instinctively.

"Yes," she gasped and Fiona smiled, pleased, finger stroking slowly about her lovers not-so-ticklish parts, her grey eyes intent on her reactions—the reddening of her cheeks, the parting of her lips.

"So cute," she breathed, kissing her deeply, passionately—entirely too in love with her. Imogen moaned, arching her back, her hips rising to meet Fiona's skilled fingers, petting, pressing, stroking her through the fabric of her panties and suddenly Imogen was panting and chanting her lovers name, moaning and straining against the sheets, her girlfriends fingers having slipped into her panties, delicate and careful fingers slipping inside her lovers warmth, slick and easy and hot. Fiona pressed kisses along the side of her face, nipped at her ear lobe, traced her jaw with her nose—whispered sweet worlds in breathy pants, gasped and giggled when she found a particularly sweet spot, leaving Imogen's flustered and hot and utterly complete.

And Imogen called out her name, again and again, her sex clenching around the intruding but delightfully welcomed digits, as if trying to trap them—her arms wrapped tightly around her lover as if afraid she would disappear suddenly, "Please," she panted, her ears roaring with heat, her eyes shut tight, focused completely on her girlfriends delicate touch, on the gentle rhythm of her fingers, the wandering lips against her shoulder, "Please don't stop Fiones." She mewled, arching again as Fiona's thumb gently stroked the swollen bud crying for attention, her lips having found their way to her chest—Imogen gasped, holding her tightly, her muffled moans buried against the abundance of Fiona's curls as she felt herself climbing a great height, scaling higher and higher as Fiona giggled breathlessly in her ear, higher until—

But suddenly Fiona did just what Imogen's asked her not to do; she stopped and her fingers were gone and Imogen made a frustrated sound, throwing her head back against the pillow with both frustration and desperation.

"No, Fiona," she whined, turning her head to the side, suddenly very grateful for the cool fabric of the pillow case, "Come on," she groaned, her tummy tight with denied release.

Fiona giggled, a delightful sound despite Imogen's growing irritation.

"Patience," The older girl chided gently, her voice rich with amusement and tickling with kisses as she traveled down Imogen's tummy, earning a moan of approval. Fiona giggled again, pressing kisses along the flat planes of her stomach, tickling her navel with slick licks of her tongue, teasing and hinting and all too exciting. Imogen groaned, grabbing fistfuls of fabric, feeling her very core tremble with anticipation, with a need she had never known before. Fiona kissed down Imogen's body until her path was obstructed by the fabric of her underwear, "We need to get these off," she murmured with a smile and blushing cheeks, tugging at Imogen's purple colored panties lightly, her eyes dark with lust and love and eagerness.

The younger girl sat up, bending her knees so Fiona could pull them over her legs and off. And then Imogen was on her back again, panting as Fiona's warm hands and lips came against her, hot and exciting and very well almost sending Imogen over the edge. Gentle hands parted her legs with patience and all the loveliness she had ever imagined and then Imogen's nerves prickled and she nearly screamed with the glory of it all as Fiona's lips came against her. She kissed her, slow and long, the signature Fiona Coyne kiss that always left her breathless and weak—except this was somewhere else, except this left her nerves sizzling, her head swimming, her body trembling.

She kissed her, hot tongue giving her slow slick licks, enjoying the way she melted in her mouth, the taste against her tongue. She pursed her lips, finding and taking the small bud between them and suckling gently. She was rewarded with a set of delightful squeals and moans, with a set of soft mewls and gasps and Fiona loved them.

Imogen threw her head back, her hands grabbing fist fills of the pillow above her head, her legs unable to stay still as Fiona held her still, kissing her again and again, every kiss saying I love you, I love you, you and only you.

And so Imogen called out Fiona's name, called it out like she was afraid of forgetting it, her heart pounding and screaming for her and only her—saying it back I love you, I love you and I always, always will. And Imogen arched, mouth parted in silent ecstasy, a silent scream tearing past her lips as Fiona pressed eager kisses against her—slow and sensual and enough to drive Imogen mad.

And then she felt her tummy tighten, felt something grow taunt like a bow string, ready to pull and release and she palmed the bed, her breath coming short and quick as wave after wave of pleasure poured through her and in a flurry of white she arched, body growing tight, every nerve pricking with electricity, toes curling, back arching— a sputter, a shock. And then she was falling, falling from a great hight until she was limp, until her chest rose and fell and utter relaxed exhaustion fell upon her, her heart thudding in her chest, struggling to slow down.

Fiona looked up, grey eyes shining with satisfaction and complete and utter love; her lips wearing a smile as she pulled herself up along Imogen's trembling form, her curls falling over her shoulder and tickling the younger girl. She couldn't help a slight giggle, watching as Imogen recovered from her orgasm, face freshly flushed with color, her breathing heavy and dreamy and beyond satisfied. Fiona leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Imogen lips and the younger girl smiled an exhausted dreamy smile, wrapping her arms around the girl she loved and kissed her.

"That was... Oh my God." she confessed, airy and delirious with life and love and lust and awe. Fiona giggled and Imogen smiled widely, embarrassed and unashamed all at once, glowing with satisfaction and love and everything Fiona Coyne inspired.

"You tired, Im?" Fiona asked, her face the color of sunsets and valentine hearts as she stroked Imogen burning cheek with slow deliberate finger tips. Imogen sighed, feeling the familiar curl of desire within her, her restlessness returning. She gave the older girl a toothy grin, eying with a sudden look— a look Fiona recognized instantly— a look she very much liked.

"Not at all," she husked, kissing her, pulling her down and rolling her over so that she could straddle her and Fiona smiled and gave a breathy sigh—a sigh because she was hoping Imogen would say that, a sigh because her composure was cracking with the love and desire she had held back for so long. Because she couldn't ignore the heat between her legs, the desperation Imogen's helpless cries had created.

Imogen grinned, pressing kisses along Fiona's white neck, nipping and swirling her tongue about her skin and sending the girl into an enthralled stupor. The younger girl palmed her girlfriends breasts carefully, hands timid and eager all at once, stroking the swollen buds against her fingers. Imogen smiled, enjoying the pants that escaped her lover's lips, the painful vulnerability only she was allowed to see. And she kissed her, kissed her long and slow as her fingers found their way down the wonderful white curves of her hips, the soft skin eliciting a purr low in her throat. God, Fiona was absolute perfection—and she was hers, all hers.

"These need to go bye-bye," Imogen husked, her cheeks flushed with heat and excitement as she tugged at Fiona's panties. The blue eyed girl sat up quickly, face flushed red with anticipation as she pulled them off and threw them aside. She gave a soft groan as she felt Imogen's lips against hers again, her wandering hands along the flats of her stomach, trailing down past her navel with teasing leisure.

Fiona stiffened as Imogen found the secrets her panties had kept from her, fingers soft and timid and excited as they traced her length and slipped inside her, fiddling with the tight bud they found, a soft cry tearing past her lips. Fiona arched, her body curling against her girlfriends, her warmth clenching around the delightful digit, grateful and needing and nothing less than glorious.

"Fiones," Imogen groaned, finding it hard to concentrate with the delightful show before her, the lovely sounds of pleasure escaping past her lips, the way Fiona had her head thrown back as she sat, exposing the delicate whiteness of her neck, it was all very lovely and very very distracting. Imogen pulled her fingers away; trailing the coated stickiness along one of her thighs. She grinned as Fiona made a soft sound of disapproval, sounding like a kitten as she fell back on her elbows, chest rising and falling. Imogen kissed down her stomach, nipping and teasing as she went. She parted Fiona's legs gently and then paused, gazing down at the pale pink wonder before her, glazed, flushed, eager and waiting just for her. Her heart fluttered, her ears burning with heat.

"What?" Fiona asked, delirious and lust struck and slightly impatient as she looked down at the girl between her legs. Imogen grinned, liking Fiona's expression, liking the red on her cheeks and lips, the lust in her grey eyes. Imogen bit her lip.

"Is there anywhere you aren't pretty?" She asked with a cocked brow and a toothy grin.

"Imogen!" She scolded, shaking her head and averting her eyes. She tried to close her legs but failed, the younger girl's hands insistent and persistent and not doing what Fiona hoped they would.

"It's true though! You're so cute down here!" Imogen insisted, feeling her glasses fog over with her own excitement, "So pretty and pink and very Fiona Coyne like." She continued, her finger tips petting and stroking and sending shivers up Fiona's back.

"Imogen..." She complained, throwing her head back a bit, flushed and aroused and much too enthralled to be embarrassed anymore. "Please Immy," She breathed, cheeks flushed redder then Imogen had ever seen, her perfect front teeth digging into her lush lower lip—God she was gorgeous. She felt her heart skip a beat at how wonderful she looked, flustered and frustrated and all too lovely.

Imogen smiled and said nothing, but simply leaned down, pressing her lips against the swollen bud, red and demanding attention, enjoying the taste against her tongue. Fiona moaned, a weak moan, straggled and grateful. She threw her head back, her chest rising and falling as Imogen pressed soft kisses against her trembling sex, slick licks against her swollen bud and suckling.

Fiona cried out her name, falling back against the pillows and endless curls, clutching the sheets desperately, brows arched and face flushed red.

She called out her name again and again, her voice thick and lust struck, aching and overjoyed.

"Immy," she panted, her voice rich and sensual and entirely too appealing, "Please," she begged, arching against her, trying her hardest not to buck her hips against Imogen lips, clutching the sheets in her hands desperately, "Don't stop, Im—!" She gasped, throwing her head to the side with a whimper. And then she felt it, creeping up on her like a wildcat, stalking her and lunging. Release pounced on her, claimed her, dug its very teeth into her soul and she almost screamed, straining against the sheets, Imogen's lips against her until she lay exhausted, breathless and limp, bare to the world; born anew.

And before she knew it Imogen's was next to her, kissing her, petting her still trembling form. Fiona smiled and kissed Imogen, kissed her like she hadn't seen her in years and she held her, held her tightly, held her as if afraid she would vanish.

"I love you Immy." She husked, fingertips brushing away a few loose strands of hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear tenderly, "I love you so much."

"Fiones," Imogen's smiled, gazing down at the flushed girl lovingly, her eyes bright, her dimpled smile sending a tremor through her heart, "I love you too." She husked, pressing her nose against Fiona's in an Eskimo kiss, "I love you my spoiled girl."

Fiona giggled, pulling her close so that that lay pressed together until they were practically wearing each other, tangled beyond detanglment. She hummed something in her throat, her fingers tracing lazy hearts along Imogen back as she slowly drifted off to sleep, blue grey eyes and lush dark lashes fluttering closed to the sight of Imogen's long hair spread out against the pillow.

And the last thing Imogen could remember thinking as she sleepily counted the pale colored freckles on Fiona's delightfully crooked nose in the dim moonlight, was thinking that she was the luckiest girl in the world.

And slowly, with Fiona's sleeping face permanently imprinted in her memory she fell asleep, tired and content and undeniably happy.


End file.
